


Vignettes - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

by nealys



Series: Vignettes [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: One Shot, One Word Prompts, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealys/pseuds/nealys
Summary: One-word prompted glimpses into the characters of Kuroshitsuji (mostly Ciel and Sebastian at the moment).
Series: Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169459
Kudos: 1





	Vignettes - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

**Author's Note:**

> While I play with the possibility of writing fuller length pieces, I tried some word prompts to warm up my writing muscles. Might make this into a series that I do using my favorite fandoms, but here’s the first set to start :) Am also looking to improve my writing skills, so any constructive feedback is much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BULLET

The bullet embedded itself in the doorframe less than an inch from Sebastian’s face, the tray of tea in his gloved hands as steady as ever as he smiled.

“It appears you are still in need of practice, my Lord.” Ciel shrugged from behind the lightly smoking pistol in his hand, the empty cartridge clanging against his desk.

“Just fix the door on your way out.” Ciel replied, reloading the gun. “I hope you brought me sweets.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESURFACE

With all the experience Ciel had with drowning, it was a different feeling to resurface and not feel the crushing need to draw in as much oxygen as possible. Becoming a demon seemed to have its advantages.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMMORTALITY

"So foolish…" Sebastian looked up from his place restocking the fire, brow quirked in interest as he regarded his master. Ciel was closing the book in his lap, Legends of the Fountain of Youth. The demon smirked.

"Is my Lord interested in such an existence? To retain his youthful looks forever?" Ciel pondered tossing the book at him. But he was tired, so he settled back in his armchair and closed his eyes instead.

"I don't understand the human obsession with immortality." Sebastian poked at the fire again, the flames hungrily accepting the new offerings. "I imagine it to be quite a boring experience once the initial fancy wears off." A pause, and Sebastian could feel Ciel's inquisitive gaze. He waited.

"Is it?"

The demon butler smiled, amused. Standing, Sebastian set the poker back in its place beside the fire.

"Admittedly, humans do seem to follow certain patterns. The predictability can indeed cause a lack of…let's say…excitement…" Ciel's responding hum was contemplative. "However…"

Ciel blinked, and Sebastian was in front of him, eye level. The earl didn't flinch even as the demon swept a gloved hand across his cheek, lifting dark strands and eye patch to reveal the sign of their contract. Had the demon smirked just a bit more, Ciel imagined he might see fangs.

"…there are…certain things that keep it interesting…"

Ciel's smirk mirrored his demon's.

"Well, then…I'm happy to provide some meaning in your boring existence."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAIR

"It's getting a bit long, my Lord," Sebastian noted, fingers slipping along the ends of Ciel's midnight hair, the contrast striking against pristine gloves. "I shall have to trim it soon." 

Ciel hummed noncommittally, distracted by the book sitting in his lap and the shortbread cookie he was nibbling on. Sebastian responded with a well-mannered tug.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IMPULSIVE 

It was rare that Ciel was impulsive. Impulsiveness was for those in desperate situations, those who hadn't prepared. It meant being one or several steps behind your opponent. It put you at their mercy and the mercy of luck.

Ciel Phantomhive didn't want luck. He wanted certainty. He wanted to know that it was by his skill that he bested those against him.

However…

…if being a little impulsive meant satiating a late night craving for sweets, Ciel surmised he could entertain lady luck for an evening. He only hoped that luck would win over the certainty that Sebastian would catch and scold him for being in the kitchen at such a late hour.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoyed despite the brevity lol Constructive feedback is always welcome as that's the best way to improve :) May add more chapters as I'm inspired by word prompts in the future!


End file.
